Kiss Me Quick But Make It Last
by lesbianunicorns
Summary: With the final season of Glee coming to a close, Chris and Darren aren't quite sure how they'll manage without each other. Short Crisscolfer RPF.


**Hello all! I've never put up any my RPF before, so I don't know how good it is. However, I love writing these two. Sorry for the absolutely shitty title and shortness of it all. But, hey, quality not quantity, right?**

* * *

><p>The days grew longer and longer, the scenes more and more demanding. The final season was coming to a close. With only a few more episodes to go, they were cramming as much as they could in the last episodes of the show. The cast was practically living off of any form of caffeine they could get their hands on and took advantage of any breaks they had to rest. Sleep was cherished.<p>

Chris didn't like to think about all of this ending. Sure, he'd have things to keep him busy, but this was his second family, the best friends he'd ever had. They would see each other, he knew that, but it wouldn't be nearly as frequent. Everyone was moving on to their own projects. It was sad, but it was bound to happen at some point. However, that didn't make him like the idea any more. Sometimes he would find himself dwelling on it. He didn't mean to, but it was always at the back of his mind and when he was alone it made itself front and center in his head.

After shooting one long, tiring day, he found himself sitting in his trailer, just thinking. He would miss Lea and the little ball of energy that she was. He would miss Amber and Cory. He would miss everyone, but no one more so than Darren. Darren had become his best friend. After their two years of filming together, there was hardly ever a moment when they were apart. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. They were together more often than they were apart. The only reason that Darren wasn't with him right now was because he was out getting them sandwiches from the sub shop near the set. He would probably be back soon.

Being alone always caused Chris to think. It caused him to make up the worst scenarios possible in his head. What if Darren forgot about him completely? They would just slowly stop talking until he got too busy to even remember him. Or he might just realize that he's too much of a pain to put up with anymore. Or he might get a lovely girlfriend and they'd get married and have adorable curly haired, hazel eyed children and...

"Honey, I'm home!" Darren called as he entered Chris's trailer, breaking him from his thoughts, which was probably for the better.

Darren walked over to where Chris was sitting on the couch. He had that big, toothy grin on his face that was there much more often than not. Once he looked at Chris, though, he frowned a little, and his expressive hazel eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong, man?" Darren's voice was soft as he plopped down beside him on the couch. He was sitting so close that their hips were pressed together.

Chris sighed. He looked at Darren as he spoke, his eyes full of such emotion and... _sadness _that Darren couldn't take it. "It's all gonna be over soon."

Darren set the bag that the sandwiches were in and wrapped his arms around Chris in one quick and fluid motion. His arms were tight around him and he gave him a small yet reassuring smile.

"So what? You'll get to move on to bigger and better things, meet new people..." Darren's voice trailed off.

He had been trying to convince himself of this. He didn't want to leave Chris's side. Chris was his best friend. They had practically been attatched to the hip since his first day on set. Since Darren was going to be working with the Starkids on a threequel, he wouldn't be able to see him nearly as often as he would've liked-which would probably be every second of everyday, if it was up to him. Chris had always joked about wanting to have a part in the threequel, but Darren knew that he had bigger and better things to attend to. After his movie came out a couple months ago, he was being offered roles in films left and right. Darren didn't want to take those opportunities away from him due to his own selfishness.

"I don't care about meeting new people. I just care about being with you," Chris whispered.

That was enough to break Darren. He wasn't one to cry, but tears started to fill his eyes. He cupped Chris's face gently in his hands and turned his head to look him straight in the eyes.

His voice was soft but strong, "Chris, don't be silly, please. You have all of these wonderful things lined up for you. Don't worry about me."

Chris sighed and shook his head a little, his face still in Darren's grasp.

"You'll forget about me," he said so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

Darren's face was close to his, the tips of their noses just brushing together. Chris could feel his breath on his mouth as they spoke.

"I'll never be able to forgot about you," he answered.

What happened next was so natural and perfect that it had to be unreal. Darren's lips pressed against Chris's in an awkward kiss, like most first kisses are. Chris couldn't help but grin into the kiss, turning his head slightly to get a better angle. The kiss quickly turned from awkward to soft, sweet, and full of reassurance.

"I love you," Darren breathed as he pulled away after a little while longer.

"I love you," Chris murmured.

The way Darren was looking at him, the way Chris was looking at Darren. They meant those three words. In that moment they both knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
